Coincidences
by lilaclila
Summary: Both Toby and Charlie are on a break and run into each other. Toby/Charlie pairing. One-shot


Toby walked out of the ambulance bay. He was finally on a break. He had a one-week holiday, and was going to make the most of it. He brushed back his black hair and took a deep breath of the hot summer air. Oz came out behind him.

"So Toby, what are you gonna do this week?" he asked. Toby shrugged. He hadn't really thought about it. All he had had on his mind was that it was summer and that he wouldn't have to work for a week.

_I know what I'll be doing._ He heard Oz think as a picture of a tall longhaired woman popped into his brain. Toby looked at him and Oz looked back.

"What? She's beautiful...I might have a chance." was all he said. Toby laughed and shrugged.

"Good luck then." he replied. 

"What about you? Are you going to take a swing at Detective Delicious?" Oz asked. Toby and Olivia had recently broken up again. It was a mutual agreement though, it just wasn't working out for them and Oz was all over Toby to ask Charlie out. Toby just smiled and shrugged.

"Alright, I'll see you around Toby." Oz patted him on the back and left to do who knows what. Toby started to walk down the road towards his apartment. On his way back he couldn't' help but think about what Oz had said, maybe it was time for another swing. 

Charlie had just finished the load of paperwork that had burdened her desk for the last week. She took a heavy breath out and looked at her finished work. Then she got up and took the heavy load to detective Becker's desk. He had already left for his week-long vacation, and left her with this. Luckily it was all done now and she would have a week off. After grabbing her things she got in her car and headed off to her place.

Halfway there, she decided that once she got back she would head to the bar a few blocks from her apartment. After parking her car in her spot in the parking lot at her apartment, she set off for the bar. As she turned a corner, she bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorr- Toby!" she exclaimed as she looked up to see his face, eyes wide, staring back at her. 

"Charlie! What a coincidence!" he said. Coincidence because the reason for bumping into her was he wasn't watching where he was going because he was lost in thought about her. 

"I was just heading home from work. We have a week long break." He explained. 

"Me too, I was just heading to the bar down the street," she said "Do you want to join me?" she asked before realizing what she had said. 

"Sure." he replied.

_Great now I'm going to put up with him and his ridiculous grin._ She thought, temporarily forgetting Toby could read minds. The she remembered and looked at Toby who was now wearing his ridiculous grin...which was also kind of cute... 

"It's alright. I don't have to come," he said. 

"You heard that huh?" she asked. 

"Heard what?" Toby joked with an even wider grin. 

"Come on, let's go." Charlie said finally giving into a smile as the walked the rest of the distance to the bar together. 

"I think you're starting to grow on me." Toby said as they entered the bar. 

"Don't get your hopes up Toby." Charlie replied. Toby laughed.

They both ordered a beer and sat down at the bar, and started talking.

"What are you planning on doing for your break then?" Toby asked.

Charlie shrugged. "Haven't really thought about it much actually. Just the thought of having a week off was all my brain could think about this week."

"Ah, same here." Toby commented as he took a sip of his beer.

"Don't you have a girl friend to spend it with?" she asked. She still thought that he and Olivia were together.

"No, we split up. It just wasn't really working out." Toby sighed.

"Ah I see." Charlie decided to change to a less personal subject. "I haven't seen you in a while though... Haven't picked up anyone suspicious lately?" she mused.

"No, not really." Toby said as the grin came back to his face.

A smile also came to Charlie's face as she let out a small laugh...which was also kind of nice...

"So how's your work coming? Since I haven't been in to check on you lately." Toby asked as his grin got wider.

Charlie rolled eyes. "Boring stuff lately, nothing very interesting, and LOTS of paperwork." She responded as she finished her beer. She didn't really feel like another, it was already getting late.

She looked at Toby. He was looking down at the bar. She noticed his black hair that almost came down to his eyes, had a little ruffle near the back. Just then, he finished off his beer.

"Would you like me to walk you home?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm sure I'll be fine." Charlie said.

"Oh I know, you can take care of yourself better than I can take care of myself! I'm just trying to be nice. You were coming from that way," he said pointing in the direction where they had bumped into each other, "is that where you live?" Charlie nodded. "Well good, my apartment is that way too."

Charlie smiled and they paid for their beers and headed out of the bar.

The wind had picked up and the air was a little chillier then when they had first gone in. Charlie tied up her belt on her cardigan. As they started to walk, she noticed the wind playing with Toby's hair. The one ruffle had become many and soon the wind had made random parts of his hair stick out. Her tried to pat it down, but it wouldn't cooperate.

Finally Charlie said, "Leave it," with a smile. _It looks cuter that way._ She thought before she could stop herself. Toby had his barriers up, but for some reason he heard that, but pretended he didn't. Charlie pretended she never thought it. Finally they reached Charlie's place.

"Alright this is my stop. See you 'round Toby." She said smiling as she turned to walk. As she did, Toby noticed how the belt of her sweater sat perfectly on her waist above her hips, and how her hands dangled graciously by her sides.

Before he could think, he touched her arm.

"Tob-" Charlie started to say, but was cut off by Toby's lips reaching hers. He kissed her at first, but after a few moments she joined in. Soon, their tongues were exploring each other's mouths. Her hand went to his ruffled hair and his went to her perfect waist. Neither one could believe what was happening, but neither protested. After a while, the kiss broke.

"Toby." Charlie said. He kissed her again softly, then broke.

"Good night detective Marks." He said looking into her eyes, then offering a ridiculous grin. Toby kissed her one last time before, turning around, and heading back to his apartment, and Charlie was left breathless.


End file.
